Cinzenatia
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Slogan: The Future will be better tommorow! |- |'Capital' || Cinzenatia |- |- |'Official Languages' || , Yaghnobi. |- |'Government' • Communist | Transitional |- |'Area' • Total | 8.606 mile diameter (8/26/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 179 Workers (8/26/06) 38 Soldiers (8/26/06) |- |'National Animal' |The Manticore |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $52.28 $40.26 |- |Literacy Rate: | 20.00% |- |'Currency' || 1 Dollar ($) = 100 Cents |- | Resources • Connected | |} Cinzenatia is small and new nation with citizens primarily of Persian ethnicity whose religion is Islam.It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology, lacking many privileges most countries see as necessities. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Cinzenatia work diligently to produce Coal and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It has been described by the world media as a "Religious Extremist" nation; declaring war on nations whose state religions they do not agree with. History Early History Cinzenatia was founded by Tathaxas, leader of a Persian horde, previously hailing from Prince Edward Island, Canada. These people were driven out of the area by the Prince Edward Isle government and eventually settled in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Juggler Revolution The men under Tathaxas snuck into the Cincinnati City Hall while pretending to be a band of street preformers. Once inside, they decapitated the mayor and took control of the city's police forces and town council. Modern Cinzenatia Two days after the Juggler Revolution, king Tathaxas died of goat-cheese poisoning. His son, Sheik Artathaxas took his position on the throne and declared the government a Dictatorship. After a series of riots, Artathaxas pronounced the government as Transitional. Cinzenatia initially started at City Hall and expanded out from there; ingulfing areas of the city and suburbs, pushing into Covington, Kentucky. Eventually it reached its current size, bordering Edgewood Headhunter tribes and the Norwoodian Vikings. War constantly rages between Cinzenatia and the local Barbarian tribes. Several of these tribes have banded together into tribal nations and oppose any foreign land expansion. International Policy Cinzenatia, while adhearing to the standards of GATO, often seeks to start war with other countries over religious disputes. It will trade with any nation, regardless of their history. Wars So far, Cinzenatia has declared a war on the nations Roconia, CounterPointsylvania, Akiendo and they refuse to end most of the wars until they have converted to Islam. Cinzenatia has since proposed peace with Akiendo due to decisive losses on the Antartican front. Roconian War On August 26, 2006 Cinzenatia declared war on Roconia due to their state picking the state religion Christianity, which Cinenatia deemed "inexcusable". They immediately sent out a small force to the Roconian capital, Richmond, Michigan, but suffered defeat with both sides sustaining minimal losses. They quickly reinforced and launched a counter attack, whiping out the Roconian military and destroying a small amount of that country's infastructure, but then retreated due to a lack of numbers for sustaining the siege. Roconia quickly mounted forces and deployed them to Cincinnati, where they suffered a terrible defeat. Shortly, thereafter, Cinzenatia launched all of their military forces to Michigan, leaving most of Cincinnati unpoliced. Race riots broke out in the city and the government was thrown into Anarchy. The Cinzenatian military decided to continue the attack on Roconia and quickly devastated them, sending them into anarchy as well. The Hawaiian Raid Cinzenatia declared war on CounterPointsylvania on August 27, 2006. While they claimed to oppose them due to their Atheistic beliefs, the true intent seemed obvious to many as nothing more than carrion attacks. The Pointsylvanians had already been greatly devastated over the past few months, the Cinzenatian attack on their port was nothing more than a looting raid according to world media. Akiendonian War On August 27, 2006, shortly after the Hawiian Raid, Cinzenatia declared war on Akiendo due to its Taoist religion. They sent out their main forces immediately, but suffered heavy losses in the first battle (47/9). While Cinzenatia currently has a larger military force than Akiendo, they have proposed a peace treaty due to unwillingness to continue the war. Trade Cinzenatia is currently trading with Astryna, The Land, and Narizzia. Government Cinzenatia is currently in a Transitional phase. Its affairs are caried out by the administration of its former leader's son, who is not expected to give up his position. It is likely that Cinzenatia become a Monarchy. Climate The climate of Cinzenatia is usually cloudy, gray, and rainy. Generally, the hottest month is August (where temperatures can reach 105°C/110°C); the coldest month is January; the wettest month is March; while the driest month is July or August, with an average rainfall of 15mm. Demographics Population Most residents of Cinzenatia are Persian, but many others are conquered Whites and former members of local Barbarian tribes (such as the Rhine Cannibals). 70% Persian, 10% White, 10% Black or African American, 5% Rhinian, 3.46% Banklikin, 1.64% Other. Religion The official religion of Cinzenatia is Islam. Most of the Cinzenatian citizens are Shia. 95% Islam (80% Shia, 14% Sunni, 1% Other), 2% Judaism (Orthadox), 3% Other. Language The official language of Cinzenatia is . In addition, a great number of Cinzenatians speak Yaghnobi. Sports The official pastime of Cinzenatia is Extreme Cornhole See also *Artathaxas *GATO External links *http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=38323#gov Category:Nations * Category:Controversial Nations